Snowanna Rainbeau
Snowanna Rainbeau is a racer from the game Sugar Rush. Her theme is based around snow cones and sorbet, and her signature kart is the Fro Cone. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Crumbelina DiCaramello, and Candlehead are available at the start of the game as racers. Official Bio Official Stats *Speed - 60% *Handling - 40% *Candy Coating - 35% *Sweetness - 90% Appearance Snowanna Rainbeau is a young girl with deep chestnut skin, purple eyes, and a reddish nose. She has a large multicolored afro that resembles a Snow Cone, with a Popsicle stick buried in the center. She wears a shiny purple jacket with frilled sleeves over an orange shirt decorated in white ivy flowers. She wears a sparkling pink skirt and her leggings are also purple, with fuchsia floral filigrees. The tops of her boots are fluffy and a brighter shade of purple than the rest. When on the track, Snowanna is shown wearing thick racing goggles and a helmet that is the same color and style as her hair. Her hair and clothing are reminiscent of the 70's. Trivia *The popsicle stick in Snowanna's hair is meant to resemble an afro pick, a comb that was popularized and worn in the hair during the 1970's. *Her plush is grape candy scented. *Her fans are small, round anthropomorphic gumballs with bowties and toothy grins. *When King Candy lies to Ralph and the game is being unplugged, you can see Snowanna and Adorabeezle holding hands and reaching out for Jubileena to join them as they flee from Sugar Rush. *She, Adorabeezle, and Nougetsia seem to be the only racers that are based around frozen treats. *In Owl City's music video of "When Can I See You Again?", one of the dancers is costumed and designed to look like Snowanna. *It is possible that her catchphrase is "Go Go Snow!" because it is written on her stand. *In the online version of Sugar Rush, Snowanna's body is very low in her kart, placing more emphasis on her afro (to the point that at a glance she might appear to have no face and to simply be an afro sticking out of a kart). **This may be an attempt to make her resemble the concept art of her in her kart, which also features her afro prominently sticking out from her kart like a mound of snow cone. **It may also be due to the fact that only one face/body was used in the game—one designed to look most like Adorabeezle Winterpop. While this face could be copied to most of the other racers without being too noticeable, due to her skin color it may have been extremely noticeable to have this face visible on Snowanna (due/similar to the concept art, Snowanna's face is not visible becuase of her colorful visor). *In Sugar Rush Speedway, her kart seems to look a bit different and seems a bit smaller than the kart she uses in the movie. *In the Random Roster Race, Snowanna, along with Gloyd and Adorabeezle, is disqualified by King Candy's Sweet Seekers. *In some early concepts of the film, you can see a male racer that looks very similar to Snowanna's appearance and the karts are identical except they are different colors. It's possible that Snowanna was originally planned to be a male racer. *She can be a playable character in Disney Crossy Road. *In Sugar Rush Speedway, She is one of the racers with the best speed, but while not playing as her, She, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena will be the main racers in the last position. *A face character of Snowanna was introduced in 2016 along with other Sugar Rush Racers as part of Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade, acting as baton twirlers ahead of Vanellope's float. *In Ralph Breaks the Internet, she is adopted by Fix-It Felix, Jr.and Sergeant Calhoun as one of their children. Gallery Names in Other Languages Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters who appear in Wreck-It Ralph Category:Characters who appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet pt-br:Nevana Arco-Íris es:Snowanna Rainbeau